Heir to the Bat
by kdanielle123
Summary: Laney Dixon is the younger cousin of Daryl Dixon. When the apocalypse starts, she is separated from her family. That's when she meets Negan. He takes her in as his daughter. Couple years later, the Saviors come across the Alexandrians.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So here is the new story I was talking about! I've had this story rolling around in my head for a really long time, and now it is finally getting written! I have a lot of it planned out. I just need to type it up. I even made a story picture. That's how excited I was for this story. Anyways, the song of the chapter is One Last Time from Hamilton. On with the story!

Heir to the Bat: Prologue

Daryl's POV

"She's not doing this. She can't be doing this." I say kneeling next to Rick.

"Well, this is her." Rick says.

"It's not though." That was when the whistling started. The whistling that had started the war. There she was with that bat.

"Are we pissing our pants yet?" She asks walking in front. She was holding that bat like it was hers all along. "You will be soon."

"Laney, don't do this." I say.

"Sorry cuz. This is something I gotta do." She says patting me on the cheek. "Alright one of you is going to die. I'm going to take a page from my father." She held the bat out. "Eenie...meenie..."

To Be Continued...

I know that's not really anything, but this is just the beginning. I've got a lot more planned for this story. Again this will come out on Thursdays every week. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It was just something to wet your appetite. The rest of the story will be in Laney's POV though. I just had this chapter planned out a certain way. Anyways, I hope you have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So this is the first technical chapter of the story since the last chapter was the prologue! The rest of this story will be in the POV of Laney rather than Daryl. That was a one chapter thing. I've been keeping up with my schedule, and I'm actually doing this a day early. I've been doing pretty good. Also, I'm writing on Tumblr that's why I can't write this earlier than that. Plus I have 2 other stories on here to update every week. I enjoy writing all three, so don't worry. Anyways, I'm not listening to any music, but I am watching JohnWolfe on YouTube. If you like gaming, go check him out. Anyways, on with the chapter!

2 Years Earlier Before the Apocalypse

Laney's POV

"Hey squirt!" I hear my older cousin Daryl say as he climbs up the deer stand I was sitting in. "Have you seen anything?"

"No." I say. I was trying to put the book I had been reading away quickly before Daryl saw it.

"What you got there." He reaches over and grabs the book.

"I'm sorry." I say putting my head down nervousness taking over.

"Don't be squirt." He says taking a seat next to me. "Been trying to find any chance to read?"

"Yeah, you know what dad would do if he found me reading."

"How's school?"

"School's school. Teachers always seeing the bruises and silently judging, and doing nothing about it."

"I know the feeling. I had to go through the same thing."

"I wish I could live with just you."

"Well squirt, I'm making some money at the mechanic shop I've been putting some hours in. As soon as I have enough money, I'll get my own place, and you can come live with me." I nod my head.

"Everything's going to be fine. You're tough. Just hold out a little bit more." We finished our hunting and even bagged a deer. We went back to his house and fixed the deer up for dinner. Our dads are always happiest when drunk and fed, especially if the dinner is deer. Merle was off who knows where. Ever since he turned eighteen he's been either in prison or anywhere but here. I miss him sometimes. He never hurt me either.

"No good daughter." My dad says grabbing my arm as I was setting the table. "Be useful and get some beer." I just nod my head and go to the fridge and grabbed the beers. Dad and uncle were in surprisingly good moods, so that was all that happened that night.

I didn't know that that was going to be the last good night I would have for a while.

My dad went off on a hunting trip with Daryl and his dad. They always left me behind, but that's okay because that meant I had freedom. What was abnormal though was everything went to chaos when they were gone.

Day 1: Did my usual things when dad was gone.

Day 2: Rumors come up about a rampant illness and a curfew goes into affect.

Day 3: Some services start shutting off.

Day 4: Everyone is encouraged to go to the school for safety. I stay at the house.

Day 5: Everything goes black

And I'm all alone.

To Be Continued...

There you go guys! There's the second chapter of Heir to the Bat! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I love writing this story, but I feel like I'm not writing enough. I'm hoping net neutrality stays because this story won't be here anymore if it doesn't. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I am back with another chapter! Well, today is the day Net Neutrality is being threatened. This very well could be the last chapter I put up of this story. I don't want it to be, but it might be. I don't want to be the downer, but I can't help it. I have so many plans for this story. I even made a cover story. I put a lot of effort into this. I just hope I wasn't too late. Anyways, I'm not listening to any music, but I'm watching lilsimsie on YouTube. Enjoy the chapter!

Heir to the Bat Chapter 2

My first thought was try and find Daryl, but we don't have phones. I doubt the phone lines work anyway. I went over to my uncle's house, but no one was there. I went back to my house. I'll wait for him. We have food here.

They came the next night.

Being a hunter means I have great hearing, but it wasn't like whoever just broke into my house was trying to be quiet. I reached over and grabbed my crossbow and went down the stairs. No one was about to steal from me. "Stop!" I yell at the men in my kitchen. I hold my crossbow up to them. "This is my house, and that's my stuff. Y'all will leave if you know what's good for you." The men put their hands up, but then one of them smiles. "What are you smiling about?" Then someone grabs me from behind and quickly disarms me. I start screaming.

"No one is going to hear you. You're in the middle of nowhere." I swing my leg and kick the man holding me in the balls. He instantly let's go of me. I take off running leaving my crossbow behind. I stopped when I felt like I was far enough away from the men that broke into my house. I sighed and took a seat on a fallen tree.

That's when I first encountered a walker.

I first heard growling. I looked up and see this thing lumbering towards me. It had its mouth wide open and was headed right towards me. It looked like one of those creatures from one of those movies I caught on TV when dad was gone. I didn't have my crossbow, but I did have my knife.

"If you're human, you better tell me now or this knife is going in your head." I say. The creature says nothing and keeps coming at me. I grab the creature and stab it in the head.

That was my first walker kill.

I made myself a little bed and fell asleep. I was awoken by crunching leaves. I stood up quickly and climb the closest tree. It sounded like there was only one man. He was whistling too, so he wasn't even trying to be quiet. I moved my foot for better footing, but I lost my balance and slipped. I grabbed a hold of a branch, but I was still way above the ground. I tried to swing my leg up, but it seems like I couldn't get my leg up.

That was when I first saw him.

"You've gotten yourself in a pickle." I looked down to see a man with black hair that was showing some grey, wearing a black leather jacket and jeans, and carrying a bat.

"I can get myself up." I say trying to swing my leg up again. The man doesn't leave. "You don't have to wait like I'm going to fall."

"I'm just staying here in case." I keep trying a few times, but for some reason I can't get myself up. "Where's your family?"

"They had left before the-" My grip on the branch failed, and I fell...into a pair of arms. The arms set me down.

"You're on your own?"

"Have been since this all started." I say starting to walk away. "Was attacked by some guys. Kicked one of them in the balls."

"You sure are a little badass for a ten year old."

"Twelve, and I had to or I wouldn't be alive." The man kept following me. "Can I help you."

"Someone like you shouldn't be on your own."

"I can handle myself. Leave me alone." The man stopped, but I just kept walking. I went back into my house. "Dang it they took most of the good stuff." I say looking through the cabinets. That's when I felt a pair of hands on my waist. I turned and lifted my leg, but the person grabbed it.

"You're not getting away with that again." It was the same guy who grabbed me earlier. I squirmed, but then the other two guys came over and pinned me down on the floor. They started to take my clothes off while the first guy started stripping himself. "Shouldn't have come back."

That was when I heard the gun shots.

The two guys holding me down fall dead by me, while the man who was about to rape me is shoved down onto the ground.

"You don't do this to a woman much less a twelve year old you sick pervert." The man in the woods grabs his bat and hit the man to death.

This was the first death by that bat I witnessed.

"I said I didn't need help."

"I beg to differ after what just happened." He helped me up. I fixed myself before I said anything else.

"Thanks."

"It's always better to travel with someone, and you can hold yourself."

"Pretty good shot I've been told." I walk over to my discarded crossbow. "Been hunting since I was five."

"Damn." He starts looking through the food that we had. "Spaghetti sound good?" I laugh and nod. I start moving the bodies out of the house as he starts cooking. I got finished moving the bodies and cleaning up as he got done cooking.

"I would normally fix some bread, but we don't have an oven for that."

"That is perfectly fine." I say as we sit down in the candlelight and eat our dinner.

"I didn't ask you. What's your name sweetheart?"

"Laney. You?"

"Negan."

To Be Continued...

Well there you go guys! I gave you a longer chapter than the other two! AND Laney met Negan. I was gonna add something else, but then I changed my mind. So there you go! As of right now, it is almost 8 at night, and I can still get on this website. So net neutrality is still there. Let's hope it doesn't pass. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I am back with another chapter of Heir to the Bat! I went and seen the Last Jedi couple nights ago. I personally had a lot of fun watching the movie. Mark Hamill was the best part of the entire movie in my opinion. Then I heard about the Twitter, Lonely Luke, and it is honestly the best thing I've come across. It's even better when you see Mark reading the tweets. Anyways, the song of the chapter is Satisfied from Hamilton. On with the story!

Heir to the Bat Chapter 3

Its been three weeks since Negan and I teamed up, and it has worked out well. We've stayed in my old house for the time being.

"We need more supplies." Negan says one day at breakfast. "We're running out of stuff quickly."

"Yeah, my dad wasn't the best at keeping stuff that is actually useful in the house." I say.

"Is there any kind of stores around besides in Atlanta?"

"The closest one is on the outskirts of Atlanta."

"Well, that's better than inside the city. Let's leave soon after breakfast."

"Sounds good to me." We finished our small breakfast and grabbed the keys to the car that was still here. We may or may not have gone to my uncle's house and stole his car. We drove for a good hour and ended up at the small grocery store. Hopefully, no one has picked this store over yet. I grabbed my crossbow, and Negan grabbed his bat from the back. We both grabbed a basket and split up. I went into the food section, while Negan went to look for other things we'll need. I walked back to the front with my cart having a fair amount of food in it to wait for Negan.

That's when I heard the car.

"Negan!" I yell. I see him poke his head out behind a shelf.

"I heard a car." I run out to our truck and pile the food in as quickly as I could. I felt hands on my shoulders and quickly turned around. There was a guy wearing a police uniform with curly hair right behind me. I go to punch the guy, but he grabs my hand.

"What's a girl like you doing out here by yourself?"

"Who says I'm alone." I say seeing Negan coming up behind the man. Negan quickly grabs the guy and throws him off of me. Both of them throw some punches at each other and keep fighting as I put the stuff that Negan had gotten in the truck.

That was when we heard the yelling.

Negan finally knocked the guy out and grabbed the guy's pistol. He shoots one warning shot towards the yelling. We got into the truck quickly as we see a group of people coming towards us. There was an Asian, an African-American, a Latino, and a blonde lady running towards the police man. They were too worried about their friend to chase after us.

"Did you kill him?" I ask once we were farther away from the store.

"No just knocked him out." I nodded and the rest of the ride was silent. We got back to my house and unloaded everything.

That was when I noticed Negan had grabbed barbed wire.

"What are we going to do with the barbed wire?" I ask.

"Lucille is a good weapon, but I'd rather make her more deadly. It'll be easier to kill walkers." He says taking the barbed wire I was holding.

Negan made his dreaded weapon that night.

To Be Continued...

Well, there you go guys! Another chapter done! Lucille has been created. Negan and Laney ran into a group of survivors. Who were these survivors? We know who they were. They don't. I gave you guys something that can never be on TWD. You're welcome. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't post a chapter last week. I took a break for the holidays. I move back into college Saturday. I hope I'll be able to keep up with the schedule, but be prepared for weeks I won't update. I'll probably won't post anything mid-term week and finals week, but I may give you an extra chapter when spring break comes around to make up for the terrible posting I know is coming. My Supernatural and Doctor Who chapters are actually easier, so they'll probably get posted on time. Anyways, the song of the chapter is Santa Fe from Newsies. Enjoy the chapter!

Heir to the Bat Chapter 4

"Negan! I got lucky today." I say coming in with quite a few squirrels. "The squirrels seem to have just been running to me."

"Check it out, Laney." He says holding up the once normal baseball bat.

"What did you do?"

This was the first time I saw Lucille.

"I made her more dangerous. It'll be easier killing walkers now."

"That is a hazard, Negan. You could easily hurt yourself."

"That's why I got this leather jacket." He says giving a twirl.

"Okay, whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you." There was a bang from outside. I run to the window and see a big group of guys outside. "We have company."

That was when all Hell broke loose.

The guys outside started throwing grenades at the house.

"We have to go now." I say grabbing my crossbow and a couple of guns. Negan grabs a pistol and starts running to the back door. I look out a window and see five guys. "There's five guys in the back." I put one of my guns in my jeans making sure I put the safety on and grab the shotgun by the door. Negan grabs the other shotgun. I nod at him. We quickly open the windows and open fire on the guys. They were quick to fire back though, and we only got one of them. The trees gave them cover. I look behind us and see the fire getting closer to us. "We need to make a break for it."

"This isn't going to end well."

"Would you rather die quickly or die in a fire? I'd rather die quickly." I say going over to the door. "It's a good thing the forest is close enough to take cover." I open the door and run behind the nearest tree as quickly as possible. Negan had me covered. I do the same for him and actually get two of the guys. We take turns covering each other till we finally get to the forest. Now its a game of cat and mouse. I see Negan take one of the guys out with a shot to the head. We pause. Where's the other guy?

That was when I was pounced on.

I fell to the ground from the sudden weight on me. He gets a punch in, but then I hear a loud crack. The man falls off of me groaning. The guys not dead. I look to see Negan holding the bat up. The guy has a gap in his head. I almost throw up at the sight. The guy is still alive! Negan quickly takes the guy out of his misery.

This was the first kill of many Lucille causes...

And I hate it.

"Let's go." Negan says grabbing my hand and helping me up. I let go of his hand instantly appalled by what Negan just did. There's a difference between a quick death and that. We take off running just in case the other men wanted to be back-up.

To Be Continued...

Well, there you go guys! The first kill by Lucille. I do hope you guys didn't think I was racist last chapter. I wanted to give an Easter Egg, but she doesn't know who those people are, so she quickly described them. I wanted to give the people what they wanted. The Negan vs Shane fight. I didn't get any comments about it but still. I just wanted to be clear that wasn't me being racist. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't get a chapter out this last week. I'm taking eighteen hours this semester, and pretty much every class has me reading. One can only read so fast. It's the weekend right now as I'm writing this, so I'm going to start doing this since my weekdays are pretty much taken up by reading. I'm not discontinuing this story. Anyways, I'm watching Master Chef right now. Enjoy the chapter!

Heir to the Bat

Everything happened so quickly.

We were separated by a herd of walkers. I ran the way I thought he went and lost him. I listen for his footsteps, but I don't hear them. I climb up a tree to see if I could see him, and again, I couldn't see him. I climb back down and start searching on foot. I see a walker up ahead and quickly take it out. What I didn't see was the second walker nearby. It fell on top of me trying to get a bite out of me. This thing was huge. I couldn't get it off of me, and I couldn't grab my knife while holding it off. I didn't have to fight long because someone stabbed the walker in the head. "Oh man, where were you I-" I roll the walker off of me to see it wasn't Negan. It was a tall, skinny man wearing a grey beanie and coat. He had long hair that went to his shoulders and was holding his hand to me. "You're not my partner." I say taking his hand.

"No thanks for saving your life?" The guy asks.

"Thanks for that. I would've died you didn't come." I grab my crossbow and start walking off.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Like I said you aren't my partner. I lost him when we got separated by a herd of walkers."

"You shouldn't be by yourself."

"I may look like I can't hold myself, but I can kick your butt right now. That walker just got a jump on me."

"Good thing I'm not looking to join any group then I guess. I'll stick around till you find your partner, then I'm off. You can only trust yourself these days." He says following me. We walked in silence for a bit. "I'm Paul by the way, but my friends call me Jesus." I give him a weird look. "I'm not a crazy religious guy that's going to force some weird religious things on you."

"Good because I definitely don't need that now."

"You never said your name."

"Laney."

"So, what's your story Laney?"

"Well, the apocalypse happened, and I stayed in my house to see if anyone would come home. No one did. Then Negan came around, and we've stayed together this whole time."

"I've been on my own since my boyfriend died early on."

"I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Yeah, that's why I'm by myself."

"Well, you don't have to be alone. You can join me and Negan."

"Nah, I'm headed South towards where my family's from. I don't expect them to be alive, but I've gotta check."

"Well, that's too bad." The rest of the day we spent talking about anything and everything. Nighttime came and we set up camp. I had killed a couple of squirrels to eat earlier that day, so that's what we had for dinner. He had never had squirrel, so this was an interesting dinner. I took first watch. After a few hours, I woke him up and went to sleep. I woke up to someone shaking me. I open my eyes to see Negan. "Negan?" I ask.

"Why are you out in the open like this? You know that's dangerous." I looked around to see that Jesus wasn't there. He left me when I was sleeping. That is a terrible thing to do. I guess you really can't trust people.

To Be Continued...

Well, there you go guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know these chapters have been kinda short, but I don't know what to write in some chapters. I haven't really figured out what's coming next just yet. I don't know how long this story is going to be either. I just hope you guys are enjoying this. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


End file.
